


[VORE] Snowed In

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dismemberment, Hard vore, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Temporary Character Death, Unbirth, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, platonic honeymustard - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, unwilling pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Stretch and bunny!Red are trapped in a cave together :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that chapter one is Major Character Death, and chapter two is a retcon of chapter one ^^;
> 
> This is heavy and weird and gory. Please take care!
> 
> The original idea cast Papyrus as the fox and Blueberry as the bunny. But Stretch is a Papyrus too, and Red has those teeth.

“At least you have one more snack for emergencies, right?” Red grinned up at Stretch.  
  
Stretch frowned. “You know… just because you’re a bunny, doesn’t mean you’re the one who always has to sacrifice.”  
  
Red’s torn ears flopped as he tilted his skull in confusion. It was obvious by now that anyone searching for them had been unsuccessful. The Underground was vast, but the Surface made it seem small and cramped in comparison. The snow must have covered their tracks, and although Red had tried a hundred times to teleport out, that particular magic just didn’t work on the Surface. They had rationed the few snacks they’d stashed in the cave, but they’d never planned to spend more than a day at a time here.  
  
“Here,” said Stretch, and for a moment Red didn’t understand why the skelefox was clasping his hands together. Then Stretch handed him three phalanges, still clinging together with residual magic. Red’s eyelights darted toward the fox’s right hand, but he hid it behind him, looking away sheepishly. “Go on, don’t let it dust.”  
  
“Wha—? I can’t—”  
  
“Oh, so it’s okay for me to…eat you, but not the other way around?” Stretch speared him with a glare. “Besides, you’re smaller; you just need a little help to hang on until they find us.”  
  
Red glared back at him, refusing to consider that he might have a point. The bunny licked the severed end of the finger, just to stop the orange magic dripping out and going to waste. It tasted good, and he hated it.  
  
“See? It’s just magic,” Stretch urged him.  
  
Red glowered, but he stuffed the bones into his mouth. Stretch watched pointedly until he swallowed, as if he would surreptitiously spit them out somewhere.  
  
“Don’t do that again,” Red scolded, scooting closer on the old mattress they’d used to furnish their hideaway. Stretch cupped his uninjured hand around the bunny. Stars above, let Edge or Blueberry or literally anyone find them soon.  
  
***  
  
“I told you not to do that again.”  
  
“Look at you. You barely have the energy to yell at me.”  
  
Red found the energy to curl up, ignoring the detached bones on the mattress in front of him.  
  
“Don’t just let it go to dust.” Stretch was annoyed, but it was at least as much his fault. Red had told him not to do that again.  
  
Red hugged his knees to his ribs, sockets squeezed shut. He didn’t need any more of the fox’s magic, and if a little bit of it had to go to waste for Stretch to realize that, then so be it. And even if Stretch was right, and Red didn’t make it—at least Stretch would have a better chance of holding out if he didn’t keep injuring himself.  
  
“Don’t be stubborn, Red.” Stretch poked at the bunny’s back, at regular intervals for the next several minutes. If it didn’t seem like such a monumental effort, Red would have moved out of arm’s reach.  
  
Red knew what it sounded like when a monster dusted, so he recognized the ominous little whoosh even without the shattering of a soul. Stretch gave a tch, and Red turned his skull to see how angry the fox was. Maybe he’d be irritated enough to reverse their roles, like a sensible monster.  
  
But Stretch, with a grunt of effort, was already pulling off the next finger; he’d started from the pinkie and now just had the index finger left on his right hand. Not one to respect a solemn atmosphere, Red cracked a feeble grin. “What, you’re givin’ me the middle finger?” And if the joke irritated the fox into action, he welcomed the consequences.  
  
But Stretch just smirked as he set the offering in front of the bunny. “Yeah, and you’d better eat something if you don’t want me to keep going.”  
  
Red glared as hard as he could without lifting his skull. Did the fox really intend to keep detaching bones until Red ate one? How many could he spare before he dusted himself? “Fine.” With a burst of effort, the bunny reached out and took hold of one of the phalanges, but he found himself at a loss, unable to pull it closer or sit up.  
  
Stretch picked him up, cradled him in his right arm, and fed him the detached bones. Red used the rush of renewed strength to bury his face in the fox’s hoodie.  
  
“Next time’s my turn,” he muttered.  
  
A long moment passed before Stretch answered. “Can you imagine if Edge finally got here only to find you gone? I’m just looking out for myself here.”  
  
Red grumbled. Stretch couldn’t possibly think—Edge wouldn’t—surely he knew them better than that? He was insulted on his brother’s behalf.  
  
***  
  
Eventually Stretch ran out of phalanges, metacarpals, and at last carpals on his right hand and both feet. If anyone was going to find them, they would have by now. Red expected to burn through Stretch’s left hand and then finally be left to dust in peace. It didn’t do any good resisting Stretch’s help; if they weren’t getting out of here he supposed it didn’t much matter if the fox had hands or not, and perhaps the best Red could do was keep him company for as long as possible.  
  
But Stretch wasn’t ready to give up his hand yet. Red found himself prodded awake with something bigger than a finger. He blinked hazily up at the fox. Stretch looked almost normal, with his legs tucked under him, his missing right hand naturally hidden behind his legs from this angle as his arm hung by his side. “What?” the bunny grumbled, and kicked himself mentally for the tone. Wasn’t he just here to keep Stretch company? Couldn’t he be a little nicer?  
  
“You’ve got some teeth on ya,” said Stretch. “See if you can bite through that.”  
  
“What?” Red said again, less resentful of being woken and more confused. He realized the thing Stretch had used to prod him awake was a bone. A radius, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
  
“Come on. Humor me.”  
  
“Nice try, but this ain’t a humerus.”  
  
“See? How do you expect me to live without a steady supply of puns like that?”  
  
“If you don’t cut this out, you’re gonna dust yourself, and then who’s gonna appreciate my puns?”  
  
“There’s no cutting invol—”  
  
“Ahh, stop, don’t tell me the gory details.” Red accepted the bone just to stop Stretch poking him with it. “You know, a bun is more nutritious than a dozen puns.”  
  
“I accept no substitutes,” Stretch smiled, and then grew somber. “I hope you won’t let that one dust. I don’t have many to spare. And it’s not like I can take it back now.”  
  
That wasn’t completely true; if they were miraculously rescued this very minute, there was a good chance the bone could be re-attached. So it was only effectively true.  
  
It was messier than the smaller bones, because Red had to crunch it into bite-size pieces. It didn’t seem to bother Stretch. Red was a bit disgusted with himself for not feeling nauseous about Stretch’s marrow dripping from his jaw, instead scooping it up and licking it off his fingers so as not to waste any. Not usually so fastidious, he cleaned his face thoroughly, then combed his ears to avoid looking at Stretch.  
  
“You feel better?” the fox asked.  
  
“No,” Red lied, and flopped over on the mattress, pretending to be exhausted. “Not really. Sorry.”  
  
Stretch, unfooled, ran his fingers down the bunny’s ribs.  
  
***  
  
There was a limit to how many bones Stretch could sacrifice. Some were too big, or too well-attached, or too integral to keeping him alive, and Red refused to help or bite into anything that was still part of him. Eventually it caught up to the fox. Red could tell because he just lay on the mattress all the time—okay, that was pretty normal. And he’d arranged his clothes so that you might not notice the damage if you didn’t look closely; Red had helped him zip his hoodie back up after he’d refused to gnaw off any ribs. But his breathing was more labored. And he started to pull the phalanges off his right hand, using his teeth, when he thought Red looked too hungry.  
  
“You need that hand,” Red protested.  
  
“What for?”  
  
Red cuddled against the remaining fingers to demonstrate, and Stretch obligingly scratched his ears.  
  
“Good point. But I need you more.”  
  
“Don’t get sappy.”  
  
“Might be my last chance to.”  
  
“Don’t… say that. Just hang on, I’m sure rescue is coming … any day now … You can see right through me, can’t you?”  
  
Stretch’s laugh was weak, too. “Classic skeleton humor.”  
  
“You’re not humerus at all anymore.” Red blinked back tears.  
  
“You’ll have to be humerus enough for the both of us.”  
  
A few of the tears got past Red’s defenses.  
  
***  
  
“Red! Thank goodness you’re all right.”  
  
Red shielded his face from the bright light, disoriented. He’d had this dream before, although he usually heard Edge’s voice and not Blueberry’s.  
  
“What took ya so long?” he snapped. It didn’t matter if he was rude to his saviors when they were only a dream anyway, and besides, they were far too late. Unless this was one of those dreams where Stretch—? No, there was still nothing but dust on the mattress next to him, hidden in shadow, outside the spotlight that shone on Red.  
  
“Practically the whole mountain fell on you, you know!” Blueberry defended himself, almost cheerful. “Undyne said you probably weren’t— But never mind! Edge and I never gave up hope!”  
  
Red sneered at him. “Maybe you should’ve.”  
  
“Red!” Edge scolded, pushing in front of Blueberry in the small gap that had opened in the cave entrance. He left off there, unwilling to chastise his brother further in light of the ordeal Red had been through. Red wished he would.  
  
“Where’s Stretch?” Blueberry chirped, naturally assuming that if Red had made it, the bigger and stronger monster would be fine as well.  
  
Red clutched his chest, letting his gaze fall to the floor. After the bright light from outside, he couldn’t make out the familiar rocks. He resented the light, as if by outshining it, it was overwriting the last time he’d seen more than the faintest glimmer of his and Stretch’s magic illuminating the cave.  
  
_I’m not gonna eat that._  
  
_Come on, Red. It’s much more concentrated than any bone._  
  
_Stretch, no—_  
  
_Red. If you don’t make it, what was the point of all this?_  
  
_Don’t ask me. You never asked if I wanted this._  
  
_Do me a favor, Red. Maybe there never was any point, maybe it’s all a losing bet to start with, but let me think you’re gonna get out of here._  
  
_I shoulda pried your jaws open and forced myself down your throat when I had the chance._  
  
_Cruelty isn’t in a bunny’s nature, Red._  
  
Red shook his skull, wishing he could forget Stretch’s knowing, gentle smile, visible by the flickering orange light of his soul.  
  
Edge and Blueberry had dug the hole wide enough to let them climb inside, and Blueberry had spotted the dust as he picked up the unresisting Red from the mattress.  
  
“No—oh no,” he gasped, absently clutching the bunny to his chest. “What happened?”  
  
Red didn’t answer. Foxes were cruel. Blueberry too, the way he stood there letting his tears splash on Red’s skull, when he could easily have crushed the life out of the bunny even on a good day, when he hadn’t been weakened by confinement and an unusual diet—and yet he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, chapter two is the Good Ending :3  
> What will happen?  
> It's really weird :3  
> I think I'll add more tags when I post the chapter so as not to spoil it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from being literally dragged to the healer by Edge a couple of times, Red had stayed curled up on the bunny-sized mattress in his room, trying to pretend he didn’t exist. It worked best when he was asleep, except when he dreamed about being trapped in the cave.  
  
His first clue that something was wrong was that he could see a glimmer of Stretch’s magic. He was sure it was his imagination, but something was emitting a more orange-ish shade of light than his own magic—and why would his magic be lighting up the room anyway? He was more familiar than he liked with the way his and Stretch’s magic lit up a dark space—even the faintest light from their eyes, but this was brighter. And no matter how many times he blinked, it was just a little bit too orange to be just him.  
  
Maybe it was something he ate.  
  
He curled up around his belly and realized it was the source of the light. His ectoflesh had summoned itself unbidden, and somehow his shirt had gotten hiked up far enough to expose it. He could ignore it, but he had the feeling whatever it was would make him feel awful, and what was the point in putting it off? He sat up and pulled it up further, to see where the orange tinge was coming from.   
  
Red let out a strangled yelp, then covered his mouth. He didn’t want Edge to come check on him.  
  
It was the worst possible timing. Edge must have been just passing by the door, because he threw it open almost instantly. “Red! What’s wro—oh!”  
  
Red hadn’t tugged his shirt back down fast enough.  
  
“Who—How—Did you and St—?” Edge stopped himself saying the name.  
  
“No! Not in—Not like that!”  
  
“Then how?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Red clung to the mattress. Now that Edge had found out, they would have to get to the bottom of it. Edge didn’t believe in ignoring problems until they went away.  
  
***  
  
“You’re sure you didn’t leave anything out?” said Undyne, pushing her glasses back into place with one finger. “The obvious explanation is that you just got pregnant the way monsters usually do.”  
  
“I didn’t!” Red growled.  
  
“Maybe you should describe again what happened,” suggested Edge. “You might have left out an important detail.”  
  
Red shot him a pleading glance. “I’m not going over that again!”  
  
“Of course, that was traumatic for you.” Undyne nodded sympathetically at her clipboard. “But if the soul isn’t your and Stretch’s offspring—could it be? This is very interesting. You’ll have to let me take some readings.”  
  
“Of course,” Edge consented on his brother’s behalf.  
  
“Boss,” Red protested. “Can we just go home?” He had no idea how he was going to deal with any of this.  
  
“Of course not. We have to find out what happened to you.”  
  
“Look on the bright side,” said Undyne, attaching some kind of sensor to his belly. “If my hypothesis is correct, this could be good news. For Blueberry too!”  
  
Sure, Blueberry would be a great uncle, and if the soul was Stretch’s kid it could be a comfort to the bereaved fox to have it around. But it would be half Red, too, right? How would Blueberry be able to stand looking at it when it was obviously half bunny? Red clung to Edge’s arm and refused to think about any of it.  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure that’s Stretch?” Blueberry leaned in eagerly, even if his words were skeptical. “It’s not just, y’know, Red’s kit?” Red shrank back from the scrutiny, unable to meet the fox’s gaze for more than a split second. How many of the gory details had Undyne conveyed to him?  
  
“Reasonably sure,” said Undyne. “It’s an unusual situation. But the magical signature is a definite match. Of course, there’s a lot of interference from…”  
  
Red didn’t bother to listen to the details. Soul magic was not his area of expertise. He just hoped desperately that Undyne was right, because if the soul was something else, he didn’t want to deal with it.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Blueberry interrupted her rambling explanation.  
  
His tone was harsh enough to set her stuttering. “W-well, there are still a lot of uncertainties and, uh, we don’t really know what’s going to, er, happen. I mean, whether he’ll be—he won’t be the same, certainly, but how much of his—his memories he’ll retain. So—we thought it would be better not to g-get your hopes up, too much, until after he was, uh, born, so we could see what’s left of—er, I mean, how much he retained.”  
  
Blueberry’s ears fell as he considered this for a moment. “I guess that makes sense. But then why are you telling me now?”  
  
“Because he isn’t making any progress. Bunnies don’t need so long to gestate, so I would expect him to have formed some bones around his soul by now.”  
  
Red and Edge exchanged a worried glance.  
  
“And—I have a theory,” Undyne continued. “It may be that he needs some—well, ‘magic’ is a vague term, but let’s say magical genetic material—preferably close to his own original genome. And of course, that makes you the obvious donor, Blueberry.”  
  
The fox perked up. “Of course! Anything I can do to help. Just tell me what to do.”  
  
“Er, well…” Undyne trailed off, hiding her blush behind the clipboard. Red wished he had a clipboard; his skull must be phosphorescent.  
  
“What?” Blueberry asked innocently, looking from one to the other.  
  
“You have to mate with him,” Edge explained, his cheekbones only faintly dusted with pink.  
  
“I have to—oh!” Blueberry joined them, blushing cyan. “Well. Okay. If it’ll help Stretch.” His voice broke a little at the end, and Red’s soul twinged in sympathy. Of course Blueberry would do anything for even a slim chance of getting his brother back. Even sleep with someone he must despise.  
  
Blueberry frowned. “Wait a second.”  
  
Red’s soul sank. Of course the fox didn’t want to have anything to do with him, but what would happen to Stretch’s soul if they didn’t?  
  
“I’ve read about something like this.” Blueberry leaned one elbow against the other arm, as if resting against a table, and tapped his jaw thoughtfully. “Wait a minute… Undyne, you’re not making this up, are you? This is real life, not fanfic, you know.”  
  
“F-fanfic? What are you talking about?” Undyne gripped the clipboard for dear life.  
  
“That was you, right? Lizardlover99?”  
  
“Uh! How d-d-did you know about that?”  
  
“It’s kind of obvious, really. There weren’t that many monsters on the Undernet. You really shouldn’t write fanfic about monsters you know in real life, you know.”  
  
“I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about! But this is completely serious soul magic science, not some excuse for characters to get it on in a fic. Are you going to help or not?”  
  
Blueberry folded his ears back again. “Of course I am. If you’re taking this seriously.”  
  
“I’m c-completely serious.” Undyne and the fox glared at each other for a second before she continued. “So—there’s no special procedure, just—be gentle with him, he’s small,” said Undyne. “Will you feel more comfortable doing this at home?”  
  
The fox looked toward Red, who was fidgeting as he fought the urge to hide behind his brother. “Whatever the bunny wants is fine with me,” he said.  
  
“Here—I’d rather do it here. Get it over with.” It would be more clinical and less intimate if they did it at the lab.  
  
“O-okay. I have a—a space you can use, just let me c-clear it out a little.”  
  
***  
  
“Red? What the HELL? Where am I?”  
  
“Oh stars! Stretch, you’re awake? You can talk??”  
  
Red had been persuaded to take up napping on the couch where Edge could take better care of him, considering his condition. He sat up and bared his stomach to get a look at the small skeleton inside.  
  
“Of course I can talk. What’s going on?” Stretch glared impatiently up at him.  
  
“Undyne didn’t know if you were gonna remember anything or if—never mind that. I just…” Red scrubbed tears from his sockets, relieved that Stretch was still himself. If he’d turned out as a normal infant, Red would have had trouble thinking of him as Stretch and not just some kind of clone.  
  
Stretch squirmed and kicked. “Red, whatever prank you’re playing, cut it out!” His voice did seem a little higher than before, perhaps because he was so small.  
  
The bunny chuckled. “Oh, this is awkward. Stretch, what do you remember? We went to the cave, and there was a big storm.”  
  
“I know that! What about it?”  
  
“You don’t remember what happened—? There was a rockslide, and we…”  
  
“Of course I remember, but we’re clearly not there NOW, so we must have gotten out. More importantly, what is all this red stuff?”  
  
Red flinched. “Don’t kick so hard, will ya?”  
  
“Let me out already then.”  
  
“I can’t, you’re not—you’re not done yet.”  
  
“What’re you talking about? Gonna digest me or something?” At least he’d figured out where he was, and he didn’t sound scared.  
  
“Nah, the opposite. Gotta finish makin’ your new body.”  
  
“Cut it out, Red, that makes no sense.”  
  
“No kidding, I swear. Can you reach up and feel your ears?”  
  
He watched as Stretch slid his hand up to the top of his skull.  
  
“Wait. Didn’t I—this doesn’t make sense, but I have this idea that I shouldn’t have all my fingers?”  
  
“Yeah, you lost a lot more than your fingers. Do your ears feel longer than before?”  
  
“Yeah, now that you mention it.” Stretch managed to pull one ear in front of his face, but he couldn’t really examine it in the tight space, only half-blindfolding himself.  
  
“You got bunny ears now. Sorry. That’s all I could make. Not sure about your tail yet. It might still grow out.”  
  
“I can’t believe this. What did you do to me, Red?”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one who—kept feeding me bits of yourself.”  
  
“I did what?”  
  
Red shuddered. “Long story. Just relax, okay? You’re gonna be fine, just, not quite the same.”  
  
“How long am I gonna be stuck in here?” Stretch demanded, but his voice was growing sleepy.  
  
“Uh, not too much longer I don’t think. But now you’re awake I think we better go see Undyne. Maybe she can, uh, go ahead and get you out of there.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Stretch mumbled, unable to stay awake any longer.  
  
***  
  
“Is he okay?” Red panted.  
  
“Just a moment,” said Undyne, leaving him to panic for several seconds, until she placed the newborn skeleton on the bunny’s chest. “He’s a perfectly healthy baby bunny.”  
  
“All bunny?” Blueberry asked, hovering behind her.  
  
“Physically he seems to be mostly bunny. But you might see a little more fox as he matures.”  
  
“Stretch?” Red called, looking into the baby’s face for some hint of recognition. After their conversation through Red’s belly, Stretch had only been lucid for short periods, spending most of the time asleep.  
  
“Bunnies don’t usually open their eyes for a week or so,” Undyne reminded him softly.  
  
“Yeah, but he’s a skeleton, and he was looking at me before!”  
  
Stretch obligingly met Red’s gaze, but without any sign of understanding.  
  
“Stretch, are you in there? Answer me!”  
  
“Don’t yell at him, Red!” Blueberry scolded.  
  
“Sorry.” Red held the little skeleton in place so he wouldn’t slide off. He would probably have been in a full-blown panic by now if he hadn’t been too exhausted for it.  
  
“It may be,” Undyne suggested gently, “that he’ll need to be raised to adulthood again like any other kit.”  
  
“But I talked to him,” Red protested, his voice a whine.  
  
“I’ll take care of him,” Blueberry offered. “If you don’t mind.”  
  
Red’s sockets widened. “Yeah. I can’t—I don’t—That’s probably best.” Even if he could have raised a child, he had no right to keep Stretch after what he’d done to him. Not to mention that it would be unimaginably awkward.  
  
“Don’t worry, brother!” Blueberry plucked the tiny fox-bun off Red’s chest and cradled him in his hands. “I’ll look after you as long as you need.”  
  
Stretch blinked up at the now-much-larger fox. “Blue?”  
  
“Oh! You remember me!”  
  
“What—Where—What happened? Ugh, at least I’m out of—I can stretch my limbs now. But—ugh, this is weird.”  
  
“Stretch, I’m glad to see you lucid! You’ll have to tell me all about your experience!” Undyne leaned over him. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Uncoordinated.”  
  
“Ah, yes, your mind may remember how to move but your body has undergone major changes—to say the least—and your limbs will need to mature before you regain much of any dexterity, I would imagine. I hope you’ll let me conduct some tests to monitor your progress.”  
  
“Yes, yes, later!” Blueberry turned away from her. “Can’t you let him rest a bit? He’s just been born, after all.”  
  
“I what?” Stretch piped up. “Oh. Red—is he okay?”  
  
Blueberry looked over at Red, who had probably been the last thing on his mind. Red grinned tiredly at him.   
  
“Yeah, he’s fine. You wanna see him?”  
  
Stretch must have nodded, because Blueberry lowered him down to Red again.  
  
“He’s kinda your mom now,” Blueberry commented.  
  
“Oh. This is—awkward.” Stretch smiled at him but didn’t seem to be able to raise his skull yet. One ear tried to stand up but was slicked to his skull with magic.  
  
Red reached out to comb the little one’s ears clean. They were bunny ears, but their coloring was the same as when Stretch had been a fox. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But it beats you being dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do I have to wear striped shirts all the time?"  
> "That's just the only thing they have in your size."


End file.
